Networks have enhanced our ability to communicate and access information by allowing one personal computer to communicate over a network (or network connection) with another personal computer and/or other networking devices, using electronic messages. When transferring an electronic message between personal computers or networking devices, the electronic message will often pass through a protocol stack that performs operations on the data within the electronic message (for example, packetizing, routing, flow control).
Web analytics can be described as the measurement, collection, analysis, and reporting of internet data for purposes of understanding and optimizing web usage from accountability and accounting aspect. Web analytics provides information about the number of visitors to a website and the number of page views, and can help gauge traffic and popularity trends, which can be useful for example, for market research. Web analytics can be used as a tool for business and market research including improving the effectiveness of a website. However, web analytics can also be used to exploit the identity of users and/or systems upon which devices are hosted.
For example, known profiling tools collect social media and traffic data to profile users. Businesses use behavioral tracking to personalize marketing strategies and increase sales. Governments track their citizens' behavior to determine threats to the general population and even suppress basic human rights. Moreover, privacy and security discussions are at an all-time high. All of these tools have the capacity to store the system information and match such information with potential security exploits in a system.